


The Only Case of Dean Winchester

by Needle_In_A_NeedleStack



Series: The Only Cases of the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm a Horrible person for this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack/pseuds/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize now, that Dean Winchester has been through so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Case of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So before you get started reading this, I'm warning you now that As I wrote this I was binge watching Season 7-9. This was also before season 10 came out. and it was like 3am and I was on a caffeine withdrawal, so this might have been me venting my anger towards everyone and everything. I'm sorry for the tears and sadness this might bring you.  
> Also this is set from the beginning of season 1. Just so you know.  
> I'm not much of a Dean fan, Sam is my moose for eternity. So to the Dean fans that read this and think why is this one short. This is my excuse. I'm definitely a bigger Sam person. That's why this is so short.   
> "You have your version and I have mine."  
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also, realize this was definitely before season 10 came out. I wrote this sometime in September.

You realize now, that Dean Winchester has been through so much.  
He had his younger brother leave him.  
His dad sacrificed his soul for him.  
His brother literally died right in front of him.  
He sold his sold for his brother.  
He died hundreds of times without realizing it.  
He went to hell and broke the first Seal.  
He lost his brother to demons.  
He lost his half brother to ghouls, then angels, then Michael and Lucifer.  
He lost Sam to the Devil.  
He lost his best friend to the Devil, then watched as he was revived.  
He watched as his brother became a monster, then watched as he was torn apart from the inside by his own soul.  
He watched his best friend become God and the fall.  
He watched as Leviathan tore apart his home.  
He cried as his best friend saved his brother and then went mad.  
He won and lost against Leviathan.  
He cried when his best friend was lost to Purgatory.  
He watched and suffered along with his brother as he sacrificed himself to close the Gates.  
He saw the Angels Fall.  
He saw Crowley ruin Kevin with nightmares.  
He saw Sam become Gadreel.  
He cried when Kevin died too young.  
He felt the Mark of Cain take over his entire being.  
And Now he watches and sees everything as he becomes what he once Hunted.  
And maybe Dean'll be happy now......

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!  
> *Throws boxes of tissues at everyone.*


End file.
